SpongeBob SquarePants Go!
(Seasons 1-2, 5- present) (Season 2) (Seasons 3-4) (Seasons 4-present)}} Synopsis SpongeBob and his sea creature friends have crazy adventures in Bikini Bottom. Except in this reboot, everyone is mentally retarded. On February 3, 2019, Matchy gave it to AlternativeHuman93 after his block. On May 2, 2019, Matchy regained ownership. Main Characters *SpongeBob - He does whatever the hell pleasures him, sometimes with his buddy Patrick. *Patrick - SpongeBob's best friend. He often does retarded things. *Squidward - The local fapper. Sometimes a victim of SpongeBob and Patrick's dirty deeds. *Mr. Krabs - An insane cheapskate who will do anything for money. *Pearl - Mr. Krabs' daughter, and also a victim of rape. *Gary - SpongeBob's pet dildo lover. *Sandy - She thinks she's smart, but is really not. *Hoopla - Does whatever he pleases I guess. Film The show planned on having a theatrical film planned to release on December 19, 2019, produced by Jasbre Productions. However, all connections with Jasbre and his company were removed later on, so the film was cancelled. But with the show moving to Box Productions, the movie was revived under Box Movies, with no planned release date yet. The film will be called SpongeBob SquarePants Go! To The Movies. Announcements January 19th, 2020: Season 5 is finished, and Season 6 begins. January 9, 2019: Jasbre returns to the series writing a TV Movie for Season 5! August 30, 2018: The show is now on Box Productions! August 22, 2018: Any connections with Jasbre and Jasbre Corp. are now removed. July 4, 2018: Season 4 begins, Minti Productions & Jasbre Animation begin co-producing! June 20, 2018: Season 3 is finished! June 18, 2018: All the episodes for Season 3 are finished! (And some of Season 4 too) They will all be released by June 21. Feel free to suggest more episodes! June 6, 2018: The series was renewed for a 6th season of 104 episodes by Jasbre TV. It is most likely that this count will be shortened, or split into 2 seasons. June 3, 2018: Jasbre announced that he will most likely be leaving the show after the Third Season. June 1, 2018: Season 3 is coming to an end! Expect the season to finish by June 21. Also, Season 4 will include all of your suggested episodes. May 15, 2018: Jasbre was named head/main writer and co-showrunner of the third season. Season Guide Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Suggestions Put your SBSP Go! ideas in the comments below. Tip: the more tumors they cause, the better. Trivia * The show premiered on the 69th day of 2019, referencing the infamous Kamasutra position (to put it simply, a dick being sucked on). * This show is intentionally bad. The bad-der, the better. * The episodes per season are identical to those of Teen Titans Go!, which is what the show is a parody of. * After episode 192, the show's rating went up to Z. *The show has went through some animation changes: **Until season 4, the show was in 1080p **Season 4 onwards, the show is in 2160p References Category:Box Productions Category:Minti Category:Parodies Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Shows written by TheJasbre202 Category:FireMatch Category:Somematchyguy19 Category:Spin-Offs Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:Shows with RTehNoobv2 as a writer Category:Active Spin-Offs List Category:Joke Spin-Offs Category:Z Category:AlternativeHuman93